Stand By Me shorties
by Nom-de-Plume
Summary: Just a group of short stories I've written bout different characters, including Aphy's Sandy. Enjoy. Oh yes, please leave a review!
1. Sandy

****

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA! I have STOLEN Sandy!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, or not. I'm just kinda…….borrowing her? Well, anyways, all credit for Sandy goes to Aphy. And to whoever created Stand By me, all credit for Ace, Gordie, Teddy, Vern, and Chris. But I own the plots of my shorties. So back off. *Growls* LOL, j/k. you can take ideas, just give me credit, ok? Ok then. And on with the show!

__

*Flashback*

"Sandy? Sandy, please wake up."

"Mmmm? Wha?" Sandy's voice was sleep filled as she rubbed her eyes open to find herself being shaken awake by her little brother Teddy. He was kneeling next to her bed, his eyes wide and frightened. Rain pounded at the windows as lightening flashed.

"Sandy? Sandy, I can't find mommy. She's gone. Sandy, I'm scared."

Sandy shuddered as rain continued to pour down, lightening flashing every now and then. "I can see why. Want to stay with me tonight?"

Relief filled the little boy's eyes as he looked up hopefully at his older sister. "Can I?"

"Sure. Come on up." Teddy grabbed his ever-present security blanket and climbed up next to his sister. He soon fell asleep, his breathing low and even as Sandy stroked his hair.

*Present time (before Aphy's first story)*

"Wow, de ja vu," Sandy thought to herself. She had been thinking of the time just before her mother had sent her away, when Teddy used to run to her as soon as a thunderstorm would start. "After all these years, he's still afraid of thunderstorms."

As if to prove her point, Teddy jumped slightly in his sleep as thunder cracked loudly, followed by a flash of lightening. She softly stroked his hair, until she too fell asleep.

Sandy opened her eyes the next morning, half expecting to be home with Teddy curled up next to her. But instead, she was stuck here in a dorm room, praying for the next break to come soon. She missed home

Suddenly, her roommate, Julie, ran into the room. "Break starts Friday!" she squealed. "They just announced it!" She ran out of the room squealing, "I have to tell Brianna!!"

Sandy grinned. She was going home. Life was good.


	2. Gordie [part one, cause I'm evil]

****

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA! I have STOLEN Sandy!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, or not. I'm just kinda…….borrowing her? Well, anyways, all credit for Sandy goes to Aphy. And to whoever created Stand By me, all credit for Ace, Gordie, Teddy, Vern, and Chris. But I own the plots of my shorties. So back off. *Growls* LOL, j/k. you can take ideas, just give me credit, ok? Ok then. And on with the show!

Gordie lay on his bed, staring off into nothingness. Why? Well, there were several reasons for that.

One was Denny. Yea, that Denny. The traitor who had left him alone with his Denny-worshiping father and his zoned out mother. His father was determined to make Gordie into a Denny replica – a boy who cared about nothing but sports. Ok, so Denny had cared about more then sports, but not his father. That's all he wanted Denny to be associated with – football. Now he was trying to do the same to Gordie.

And the worst thing was, that was only half of the time. The other half his father spent criticizing Gordie's choice in friends, or, more often, ignoring Gordie outright. "Why can't you have friends like Denny's?" he said more then once – and he wouldn't hesitate to say it again.

And his mother? To expect his mother to say a word to him was absurd. When Denny died, Gordie became invisible. Not even a hand waving in front of her face for five minutes would snap her out of it, as far as Gordie was concerned.

Did he say one was Denny? "Excuse me," he thought. "I meant everything was Denny's fault. Maybe I could run away……."

Yea, run away. Not like anyone here would miss him. Now, where to go……. Well, there was Teddy's…..naw, his father wasn't too fond of the guys, and when he was drunk, well, watch out.

There was Vern's….naw, that meant having to be around Billy and Charlie, and THAT meant having to be around the Cobras. "Which means," he thought shuddering, "Ace."

Well that left Chris's. Not like he spent most of his time there anyway. But, once again, that meant Eyeball, and THAT meant the Cobra's, and even worse. "Ace," he thought again.

Well, he could hide out at the tree house. Naw, Chris, Teddy, and Vern would find him. "And there's no way that any of them, especially Chris, will let me stay there. Not if they have anything to do with it."

He sighed. Looks like he was either stuck here, or he could leave Castle Rock. Or……………..yes, the house. Under the house, there was a cavern that only he and Denny knew about. He could hide out there.

(**A/N – ok before any of you yell at me, this is taking place AFTER the movie events. Yea yea yea, so sue me. But, considering Sandy happens to be Aphy's creation, I put Sandy's story before Aphy's. Not the way its gonna be with all of them. Ok, on with the show.)**

He gathered his stuff, and headed outside. His parents were in the backyard, and the entrance to the cavern was in the front. He looked around, then quickly disappeared underneath the house.

Time passed quickly. The one thing he'd forgotten was a watch, so he wasn't sure what time it was. But as it got darker, he grew more and more resentful that no one had come to look for him yet. Not even the guys. And he was supposed to meet them at the diner around 3. It was obviously way past then.

He lay down, and put his head on his jacket, which he had - thankfully - remembered to grab. As he was closing his eyes to fall asleep, he heard a loud pounding above his head. His eyes opened fast as the pounding stopped for a while, then was heard again. As the feet reached the steps, he heard Teddy's voice. "Guys, he's not home. His mom said she thought he was with us. Surprised she even noticed he was gone."

Chris's voice joined Teddy's. "Where do you think he went? GORDIE?!"

Vern's voice was also heard. "Ouch Chris. That was my ear. Do you think that maybe he went to the -"

They all said it together. "TREEHOUSE." They ran off into the night, shouting, "Gordie?!"

****

(A/N - DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! What's gonna happen now? I'm gonna leave you at a cliffie, and come back to Gordie's story later. Aren't I evil?)


End file.
